


Stay Awhile

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [71]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: just another fluffy fic based off “I Like Me Better” by Lauv. Ya gurl loves this song to DEATH.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 12





	Stay Awhile

You and Bucky sat on the rooftop lounge of the compound, listening to crickets chirping and the echoes of car horns. In your hand was a bottle of beer, you’re seventh one to be exact. You were probably, definitely, absolutely buzzed. 

Beside you sat Bucky, who’d already had more than enough Asgardian mead to be past tipsy or buzzed. He was drunk. 

He stared at you and you stared back at him. Each other’s eyes filled with so much intensity until…

“BWAHAHAHAA!” Bucky had burst out laughing. You had burst into a fit of giggles yourself. What was funny? You didn’t know, but what you did know was that you couldn’t stop giggling. 

A few minutes went by and the laughter had died down. Bucky now stared at you with soft, but hazy eyes. He leaned towards you, resting his head against yours.

“I think we need some coffee now,” you said out loud, standing up, to Bucky’s dismay. You helped him to his feet, catching him from falling on his face. Then you both made your way to the stairs and eventually to the residential kitchens. 

Bucky sat at the counter, arm propped up, and cheek resting on hand, watching you as you made coffee, “Do you think dogs know how cute they are?”

You shrugged, “Maybe. I think if we tell them enough how cute they are, then they’ll know.”

“I tell you you’re cute all the time. You think I’m kidding.”

“You are,” you say with a smirk.

“’M not.” He leaned forward, “You’re cute and beautiful and sexy and gorgeous.”

You chuckled, “And you’re very drunk.”

“Maybe so, but I’m not blind.”

Minutes pass and now you and Bucky are in your room, sitting up against the headboard, drinking coffee, and just talking about anything and everything that comes to mind.

“How come Antman can control ants but Spiderboy can’t control spiders?” Bucky asks, staring ahead at the wall.

“Because controlling spiders would be too much power for Peter. He shouldn’t have that much power.” you say as a matter of fact.

Bucky giggles, “With great power comes great…shit.”

You snorted into your coffee, “Great shit?” Bucky just shrugged. You two continued to go back and forth on your nonsense, not really caring where the conversation was going. 

Once it was nearing 6am, though, you really pushed Bucky to go to sleep. It took a lot of convincing, but he eventually was out like a light, with his body nearly on top of yours and him mumbling some incoherent phrases that consisted of your name and “love”.

The next morning, Bucky didn’t like how his head felt like it was hit with Thor’s hammer. His mouth was dry and his body felt heavy. He lifted his head to see that he was still laying on you. He slowly and carefully pulled away from you, not wanting you to wake. What he should’ve done after, was leave, but he didn’t. 

Sure, his body felt like shit right now, but mentally and emotionally great. He always felt this way with you. You just always seemed to bring out the best of him. He always felt like a better man whenever he was around you.

You slowly began to wake. Your body trying to wiggle out of his embrace to only then be pulled back in, “No, stay here.”

You whined, “Buckyyyy, I gotta peeeee!”

“Can you hold it for a little bit? I just-I just wanna hold you. Please? Just lay here with me for a little bit longer.”

You huff and roll ontop of Bucky, completely starfishing him, “Fine,: you mumbled into his shirt, “But if I pee on you, it’s your fault.”

His chest shook as he laughed, “Alright, doll.” his arms wrapped around you and he held you tight until you fell asleep again.


End file.
